


Space Tentacles

by Anonymous



Series: Anon no8 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Plugs, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consentacles, Egg Laying, Food, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Parasites, Tentacles, Wet Dream, Xenophilia, anon writer no8, belly bulge, cum filling, dubcon, minor mentioned, monster fucking, more to be added - Freeform, no minors involved, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A crew aboard a spaceship deal with the an alien presence on board.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Anon no8 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138553
Comments: 22
Kudos: 331
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Bunkmates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be an among us fic but some things got changed and now it’s straight up tentacle porn.

It was almost pitch black when george woke up, only a sliver of teal light peaking in through the crack in the curtains surrounding his bunk. George sat up shakily, or at least tried to, head thumping against the ceiling when he did so. His heart was racing and sweat dripped down his body, he kicked off the tissue-paper-like blanket he had and realized the root of his problem, the boner he popped.

Great, a wet dream while sleeping in the same room as Sapnap. He'd never hear the end of it if Sapnap heard him. His annoying bunkmate had been tormenting him the entire expedition about his little crush on the captain of the ship, this would only add fuel. He could hear it now 'Oooo, getting off to Dream?' ‘You think he dreams about you like that?’ George sighed and prayed to whatever higher power that was out there that Sapnap was asleep. 

He turns over and does the usual, dead puppies, Sapnap's cum sock, freeze dried cafeteria food. Yep, his boner is gone. He tugs the blanket back over himself and flops his head down on the thin, shitty, pillow he was given. To believe they give him this piece of shit on a six month expedition into space? George sighs and just tries to empty his mind and get back to sleep. 

Just about when sleep was going to finally overtake him he tunes in on a slapping noise. Well maybe not a slapping but rather a fapping noise. It's faint, you can't hear it much through the thick curtains covering his bunk. He takes a deep breath and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, fearing what the horny bastard is up to. He turns over to cover his ears but the slapping only gets faster and harder. 

"Aah- Ffffuck, yes!! Right there- D-destroy me! Fill me up!" Sapnap's voice was high and breathy, he was obviously trying to stay quiet but he couldn't quiet do so, vulgarities falling from his mouth. "Please, fuck- Fuck me harder!" George groans, he never thought Sapnap was a bottom but here he was, listening to some dude destroy his friend. George just tries to ignore it, he really does, it's just that he can't. Sapnap is so fucking loud and his moans were really starting to get to him. George closes his legs and rubs his thighs, of all people fucking Sapnap was turning him on. George starts to let his mind wander and imagine who could be fucking him. 

He's finally had enough of it and he slaps the metal wall beside him. "Keep it down! I had a long shift, damn." The slapping noises halt and Sapnap lets out a whine. George thinks it's over and he can finally get some beauty sleep but he is quickly proven wrong.

He feels something tendril like wrap around his foot. George scrambles up, hitting his head once again, and manages to kick the tendril off in his panic. With the one tendril he kicks off more come, presumably from Sapnap's bunk. Soon enough he's restrained by them, easily overpowering him and dragging him to the bunk underneath. 

The curtains are wide open to Sapnap's bunk, his teal bunk-light dimly lighting up the room. Sapnap is sat, stark naked in all his glory, a mass of the weird tendrils in his ass, buried deep inside him. His eyes are unfocused, turned the same teal color as the the tendrils, only brighter. On closer inspection they weren't tendrils at all, they were tentacles with timy suction cups pulsating on them. George struggled, trying to prevent himself from being thrown into the weird tentacle den they had made of Sapnap's bunk. He tried to grab onto the side of the bunk and leverage himself against the tentacles but he wasn't strong enough and eventually slipped into the bunk.

Tentacles swarmed his body and ripped the clothes off his bottom half, George struggles, kicking and yelling as he's turned over so that his ass is in front of Sapnap's face. All George can hear is the small whines behind him and slapping noises. George tenses as a thin tentacle suddenly worms its way into his tight hole and squirts something inside, causing him to loosen up instantly. He could feel the fight leave his body as his hole loosens.

Tentacles almost instantly swarm his ass as he slumps over, losing strength in his arms and being unable to prop himself up with them. A tentacle places a pillow under his hips to prop him up and other tentacles start to circle his hole. George braced himself, clenching down on the tentacle already inside and praying he'd make it through this. He let out a sharp gasp as the tentacles penetrates him, hissing out in pain as the tentacles force their way in alongside the other. It feels like his whole world is on fire and he buries his face in the cool sheets of Sapnap's bed, whimpering and grunting every time he feels the tentacles move inside him. It's not like they're even thrusting yet, just trying to rearrange his guts. He can feel them going deep inside him, an impossible kind of deep. 

The tentacles press up against his prostate, constantly stimulating the little bundle of nerves and causing him to buck his hips involuntarily, mind going crazy. He couldn't focus on anything other than getting off. Tears filled his eyes as the tentacles started to thrust, making George truly realize how far the tentacles could go, every thrust getting deeper and deeper, almost like the tentacles were filling up his intestines. He shuddered, every thrust went deeper, wracked his body with more pleasure. 

George's resolve finally broke and he started to cry out swears. Fat tears streamed down his face dripping down onto the bed. He's gradually losing himself in the pleasure it was like the tentacles were scratching an itch in him he had desperately needed scratched. He was filled to the brim and no matter how much he hated it he wanted more. George heard a particularly lewd moan as Sapnap came onto the sheets, getting louder and more desperate as the tentacles fucked him through his orgasm.

George finds himself doing similar, coming up on his orgasm as he gives into the tentacles. He was so touch starved and lonely that he had given into the tentacles so easily, just chasing a mind shattering orgasm. Which he definitely got when he came. George’s vision goes white as he cums hard onto the pillow under him, instantly slumping over on to it and getting cum on his stomach.

The tentacles start to recoil and draw out, leaving in their wake absolute tons of cum. George can barely think coherently when he feels something particularly large get lodged inside of him along with the cum. Finally before pulling out all the way one lone tentacle lathers a sticky substance to his entrance. George lets out a pathetic push but no matter what he tries he can’t seem to break the seal and let them cum out.

He lays there panting before finally managing to muster up the energy to turn over on his side and get a good look at Sapnap, hair messed up, tongue hanging from his mouth, slutty expression. He was farther gone than George as his own tentacles banged him. Just looking at how far his friend fell from glory made him scared knowing he’d be next.  
George tries to scoot his body off the bunk but a tentacle wraps around His ankle and yanks him back closer to Sapnap.

Sapnap’s expression goes from throughly fucked to sadistic as his eyes light up that same teal. “You won’t be leaving, I have to ensure that I reap what I’ve sowed.” George’s eyes widen even further as he begins to realize the gravity of his situation. Sapnap drags a tentacle down George’s inflated stomach. Whatever happened to Sapnap would not be stopping with Sapnap, or even possibly him for that matter. Sapnap uses his tentacles to pull him closer and closer, to the point where he was knelt above George. George tried to resist and even struggle but there was a tentacle quickly shoved down his throat. Almost instinctively he latches onto it and whatever juice it secreted made him start to feel funny and his mind go fuzzy.

George wouldn’t make it out of that room the same man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity feels like something is up and George embraces the tentacles.

In another part of the ship sat Quackity, lazily typing away at the keyboard of his terminal. It was way past the time he should've gone to bed but the terminals were their only connection to Earth, he was just spending some time catching up with Tommy. He had known the kid since they were both young and since he went off to training for this expedition they’ve kept in touch. Going off to space and working up in orbit was a great experience but he found himself missing little things about Earth. Keeping in contact with someone that wasn’t a coworker was nice.

The door to the computer lab creeked open slowly and Quackity jumped in his seat, head swiveling to his left. Nobody, surprisingly. He let out a sigh of relief and promptly went back to replying to whatever Tommy sent him. There were rumors of a breach on the ship but nobody was too sure. Dream had reassured them all there was nothing to worry about and that they'd all be fine but he couldn't help but be on edge still. Space was a weird place, he had seen things on that ship that boggled his mind. Things he had been contractually obligated not to tell even Tommy about. Quackity sighed and slumped back further into the chair and continued typing.

Quackity's stomach gurgles but he ignores it, continuing to tell Tommy about space travel, focusing in on telling the kid his totally real adventures. He had dinner with everyone else only a couple of hours ago he’d be fine. Quackity almost goes into autopilot while typing, senses slowing down, the clicking of the keyboard lulling him into complacency. Was he tired? Maybe even sick? Did he really need a snack this close to bed? Quackity didn't know, but the source of his problems would definitely rear its ugly head soon enough.

Quackity pressed enter, sending Tommy his jumbled paragraph of increasingly nonsensical words. He slumps back into his chair, watching with glossed over eyes as Tommy asked if he had a stroke, every question becoming more concerned. A smile spread across Quackity's face as he feels something move further inside his gut. The pinging noise keeps on sounding out occasionally as Quackity's asshole loosens up, suddenly a tentacle poking out. Unbeknownst to the crew of the ship they had all been exposed. It was now just a matter of what will get them first, the natural exposure to the parasite or one of their peers corrupting them themselves. 

Quackity had never felt so fulfilled, so complete, tentacles breached him, squirming around in his pants and playing with his cock. His asshole was stretched impossibly wide, the uncomfortable burn satisfying. He felt so very defiled in the best way possible. Quackity let a long drawn out moan sound out as he shakily hiked his legs up onto the counter of the computer lab, legs spread, one foot propped up on either side of the keyboard. His foot scraped across the keyboard, his quickly deteriorating mind forgetting that he was talking to Tommy. A garbled mess of text is sent, further scaring the teenager. 

Quackity wasn't worrying about that however as the tentacle's start to rip open his nice work pants. He would've been sad but now he was only relieved, To finally be able to breathe a little, his asshole pulsing slightly, trying to accommodate for the tentacles. He'd never been stretched this full yet he still wanted more, The tentacles shoved their tips back inside him and started fucking him, absolutely destroying his ass. He was so utterly full it wasn't even funny, he felt like his ass would tear apart any moment now in the best way possible.

His body seized and shuddered as he fucked himself silly, feeling double the amount of pleasure destroying his body. Drool ran down his chin as he came inside himself, getting his own cum sprayed across his chest from his still functioning dick. He panted coming down from his high, moaning as he felt his own cum sputter out of him, thick globs pouring out uncontrollably. The tentacles retreated back inside himself as a wave of clarity washed over him, he needed to infect others, corrupt them and fill them with his cum. Make them lose their autonomy and join the hive mind. He pushed back his chair and stumbled to his feet, ready to get it done.

———

George stared down at his abdomen, watching something squirm under his skin. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, shivering at the sensation of tentacles running across his body, Sapnap resting his chin on the top of his head and holding him close in a possessive manner. George's head hurt trying to process this, he felt like he should run away, he sensed danger and had a sinking feeling in his stomach. On the other hand he couldn't bring himself to run, even though his mind was running wild a part of him felt content, like things were better off this way. That's what scared him, that he'd grown complacent, that he liked Sapnap's tentacles running across his body. He had started to like the terrifying, dirty, things Sapnap whispered to him.

A wave of sudden warmth washed over George's body, like the sun had started to shine on him again, but he knew that wasn't true. They had been in deep space for literal months now. He feels his heart beat speed up, he starts to shake in Sapnap's hold. He tries to squirm out of his arms but Sapnap only latches on harder. "It's ready, just wait until Dream sees you." George feels another wave of warmth pass over his body, a sort of serenity that calms him down. Something stirs inside of him but he can't find himself to fight against it. He feels Sapnap reach down and stroke his cheek, which he surprisingly leans into, searching for any comfort to take away his nerves. The stirring slows and whatever is inside him starts to travel south, George leans his head back into Sapnap's grip, embracing the younger's hold, whimpering out at the strange feeling. He feels something poke against the seal that had been keeping the cum inside him. He knew what was up immediately, his surroundings started to blur completely, he couldn't keep his head straight. "Sap.." He meweled out for the younger. His tounge dangled out from his mouth and his eyes rolled back from experiencing the sheer amount of pleasure he got as the tentacles inside of him broke the seal. All the tentacles now broke free George's body shook, all he could think about is the pleasure clouding his mind. "So pretty, so ruined.. Dream will love this." Sapnap murmured, praising George as he shuddered. 

"Too good.. Too good, Sappy.." George moaned, tossing his head back, mind completely and utterly destroyed. His hole felt like it was ripped open in the best way possible. as he fully accepted the tentacles were now in control.


	3. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad sneak out for a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is just one of those weeks I’m feeling productive. Might have one or two more chapters and this fic will be done.

"God... 'Geppy! Wait up, I'm coming.." It was late but the room's light was on, Skeppy was already slipping on shoes. "Thought you didn't want to get in trouble?" Skeppy looked happier than he had all day as he watched his boyfriend climb down from his bunk and start pulling on shoes. "Don't give me that, mister. I just don't want you to get in trouble with Dream again.." Bad groaned, crossing his arms and giving Skeppy his usual death glare. "Dream is probably up doing paperwork, dude. He won't be suspicious unless he finds us mid-snack." "Whatever. Let's make this quick."

Skeppy unlocked the door and before they knew it the two were headed out roaming down the hall and ignoring the strange noises coming from Sapnap and George's room. Skeppy noticed Bad's gaze linger on the door, face heating up as he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sapnap finally getting ass, I see." Bad let out a disgruntled noise, speeding up a little to shove into Skeppy. "Oh my goodness.." "What? Am I not allowed to be happy for our son?" The two had joked about adopting their friend because of how close they all were. Sapnap had trusted them enough to tell them about his little crush on his roommate a while ago. "Whatever, 'Geppy.."

The two walked in pleasant silence the rest of the way to the cafeteria and Skeppy started to raid the kitchen's pantry. Bad hopped up on the counter and watched his boyfriend go through all the food, pulling out various snacks from the deep freezer. Bad started to get antsy where he sat. Maybe it was because of how nervous he was that Dream would catch them, but his stomach was upset. A gurgling sound broke out over the rustling through the pantry and Bad quickly clasped his hands over his stomach. He bent inward, biting his lip slightly, Skeppy pokes his head out of the walk-in freezer, a blue popsicle dangling from his mouth which he swiftly pulls out. “Want something? They don’t have the shitty freeze dried stuff, this place is so high-tech, dude.” Bad doesn’t bother correcting him and bites down on his already tender lip and shakes his head no. Skeppy shrugs it off and goes back to quickly rifling around in the freezer.

It was like a treasure trove for him, all his favorite earth food neatly collected into one space. Going on this mission was really a great opportunity for him, great pay, easy work, getting to bunk with his boyfriend and do the expedition with all his friends. It was almost too good to be true on top of the ship being leagues above all the others. Most of the time when going on expeditions you get powdery astronaut food and dirty cabins but this ship was top of it’s class. Skeppy, finally satisfied with his haul, gathers up the tub of ice cream and some cookie bars, nonchalantly stuffing the popsicle back in his mouth. 

The second Skeppy sticks his head out of the freezer again the sight he sees makes him drop everything he was holding, including the popsicle in his mouth. He watched as his boyfriend, pants torn open, legs pried wide open, head tilted backwards, got fucked by tentacles. It was a scary, depraved sight as he moaned out for his boyfriend, drool running down his chin as he looses control over himself. The tentacles appeared to originate and fuck into his ass, stretching him open an impossibly wide amount. 

“‘G-gepppyyyy..” Bad groaned, cum sputtering out of his dick as he reached orgasm. Skeppy was disgusted at what had become of his boyfriend, stepping back unconsciously and hitting the cabinets behind him. A few tentacles pull out suddenly and shoot towards Skeppy. He lunges out of the way, onto the floor, rolling onto his side. He can hear a dull “thunk” as the tentacles hit the cabinets, quickly trying to tail him. He pushes himself off the floor, staggering up and rushing towards the door. He quickly slams the heavy door to the kitchen and makes a break for it.

He hadn’t ran this fast since he was on Earth, already winded by the time he got to the hallways leading up to the rooms. He was so preoccupied with Bad breaking out he bumped right into someone in the hall. Skeppy’s head spun as he hit the floor for the second time, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. “Are you okay?” Skeppy opened his eyes to be met by a very naked Quackity. Tentacles wrapped around Skeppy and lifted him off the floor. Skeppy felt disoriented, he tried to struggle but as Quackity held him close he couldn’t. 

“Can I join?” Skeppy couldn’t turn around but he wouldn’t even need to if he could. He recognized his boyfriends voice from a mile away and he quietly sobbed as he felt more tentacles caress his body. “Of course, wanna make him whole.” “He will feel so good.” Skeppy shuddered as he felt a tentacle press up against his ass, tearing straight through his pants and plunging itself into his ass. Skeppy’s body convulses as his hole is violated, immediately slacking as the tentacle squirts inside its numbing agent. More tentacles tear away his clothes and Bad and Quackity suddenly lock lips, making out above Skeppy as more and more tentacles stuff themselves inside.

One after another it happened, like they were fighting over who got to fill his slutty little hole. Skeppy felt like he was about to burst as the two went on, thrusting tentacles in and out of his ruined hole, he was pretty sure after this his ass wouldn’t be able to ever close again. The idea sort of turned him on in a sick, sadistic, way. His prostate was beyond gone as tentacles fought over him, he had become simultaneously numb and overstimulated, tears ran down his cheeks, his body squished between the two people blessing him with this gift. He let himself cum all over himself, over and over, he couldn’t stop if he tried, or even wanted to. “Gonna love this ‘Geppy.” “Becoming sick and infected just like us..” The two thrusted their tentacles in and out wildly, releasing their seed all at once in a sudden explosion. Skeppy probably would’ve had cum sputtering out of his mouth if they came any more, all that cum filling up and extending out his stomach. He lets out one final sigh and his body goes slack. He feels something large and hard get pumped inside and the tentacles finally pull out. He clenches down to the best of his ability, not wanting any of the absolute tons of cum to spill, but the last tentacle has him covered and spits some sticky stuff onto his hole that promptly plugs him up.

Skeppy didn’t nearly have the same resolve as George, happily taking the praise from the two that corrupted him and happily waiting for his own tentacles to be ready. Quackity and Bad scoop up the newly infected and family carry him back to Skeppy snd Bad’s room. Patiently waiting for Skeppy to be done incubating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To do: (order subject to change)
> 
> DNF Bimbofication  
> DNN Cowfic  
> Femnoblade update?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably be making other parts, I have some basic plot down already so stay tuned.


End file.
